Winter Wrap Up
by Lady Faucheur
Summary: Kurt Hummel doesn't like diaries. Instead, he likes to put his secrets into actions - but he never thought his biggest secret would lead to something like this. For all the bronies out there.


**Title:** Winter Wrap-Up  
><strong>Author:<strong> Lady Faucheur  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 1, 089  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel doesn't like diaries. Instead, he likes to put his secrets into actions - but he never though his biggest secret would lead to something like this. For all the bronies out there.**  
>Author's Note:<strong> This was just a random plot that came to me whilst listening to, you betcha, 'Winter Wrap-Up'. First thing I have written in a long time and it was good to write again (even if I was a little rusty). BRONIES UNITE!  
>That is all.<p>

* * *

><p>Diaries were over-rated.<p>

Who needed a diary? Why would you have one if someone could easily steal it and spill your secrets to everyone? Wouldn't it be much easier if you didn't have to worry about your brain-less pen pal unknowingly ruining your life?

At least, Kurt Hummel thinks so.

Instead, he opts for using lots of everyday things as a diary. His aversion to making Finn a peanut butter sandwich, even when he begs and promises to watch The Sound of Music with him, tells the story of his peanut allergy. When he spends five minutes longer in the bathroom, instead of the customary forty-five minutes, its because he thinks he spots a pimple and must run tests and hide any positive results. Telling Carole he doesn't like green pens, so could she please not buy them for him, is really him recalling the time when the jocks from school ruined his Alexander McQueen shirt with green ink.

All the little things that one might put in their diary - a secret allergy, a gross pimple, a terrible memory - Kurt does not bother putting on paper. He stashes them in his actions and ideas, where things are much easier to keep secret.

Music, he finds, is the best way to hide things. He has 'No Ordinary Dagger' on his iPod because it's the song he remembers most from _The Prince of Persia: Sands Before Time_ and Jake Gyllenhaal is a total hottie, but if anyone asked him he would say it was because it was composed so well.

That's not to say he writes his diary entries to vague all of the time. He has some pretty obvious songs on his iPod ('If You Were Gay' from Avenue Q when he was struggling with his sexuality. It makes him laugh when it comes on in shuffle), but probably the most obvious was the key to his biggest secret.

Looking back he wonders why he didn't hide it better - but he supposes it was just too fun of a song to hide well.

He's in a deserted, run-down music shop (that just so happens to have an _excellent_ collection of Patti LuPone) when it happens. He has his earphones stuffed in his ears and he selects shuffle instead of just choosing a play list, like he normally did. Its somewhere between picking either LuPone or Wicked when the door to the store opens. Kurt doesn't notice, too immersed in music.

He was struggling between which cast CD he wanted the most when the most wonderful sound in the world hits his ears.

_Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays_

He perks up instantly, a huge grin spreading over his face. He can't remember the last time he's heard this song - which, in itself, is an atrocity. His hand finds his iPod and he turns it up to full volume. He knows that his earphones suck and he needs new ones, but he doesn't care that the song could be heard by anyone in a five-metre radius of him. Any_pony_ in a five-metre radius of him, he corrects himself.

He wasn't going to be denied of the voices of the mane six. He starts mouthing along with the words to his favorite My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic song around when Rarity chimes in, singing about boots and fashion.

He doesn't notice when the other person in the store turns into the aisle he's standing in. Nor does he notice when they pause and move slightly closer upon hearing what was blasting out of his earphones.

_How can I help? I'm new, you see  
>What does everypony do?<em>

Kurt's startled so much when a velvet voice from beside him begins to sing along that one of his earphones fall out. His glasz eyes widen, staring at the short teenager with way too much gel in his hair in front of him. The stranger doesn't stop singing and his hazel eyes seem to twinkle in amusement, a huge smile adorning his face.

Kurt is dumb-founded. Not just at the terrible, _terrible_, blazer the stranger was wearing, but by the fact that he knew the lyrics to _Winter Wrap-Up_. It didn't make sense. The song was from My Little Pony, for Princess Celestia's sake! The attractive boy finished the chorus and launched into Rainbow Dash's solo, perfectly in synch with Kurt's iPod. He can't help but smile back at the adorable brony in front of him.

He also couldn't help but join in when the chorus came after Rainbow Dash's solo.

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up  
><em>_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

Kurt can't bring himself to care when his brunette hair flops in his eyes, obscuring his vision of what was most certainly a teenage dream, as the stranger takes up Rarity's role. He plays along as Fluttershy, glad of his practice at impromptu performances, thanks to the New Directions, that meant he was perfectly capable of dancing with the blazer-wearing teenager. He allows the boy to be Applejack, hoping to get Twilight Sparkle's solo and blow him away. The look on his counterpart's face as he glanced at the album stack beside him confused Kurt for a second - he could swear that the hobbit looked almost wistful, as if he wanted to jump on top of it.

Kurt would've snorted at the silly notion - because surely someone as dapper looking as the Dalton Academy blazer-wearing boy wouldn't jump on top of furniture - had it not have ruined the song. He's pleased when the boy lets him sing Twilight Sparkle's part, looking smugly at him as he does. _Bet he wasn't expecting a countertenor._

Their voices harmonize perfectly for the last chorus and he reaches the high note at the end with ease. The song ends and they stare at each other, catching their breath from the erratic dancing they had just been doing. Kurt is pretty sure the clerk at the front desk is giving them a weird look, but he doesn't pay attention. 'Single Ladies' blasts in his ears as shuffle does it work, hurting his ears, but still neither of them have said anything.

Finally, he can't stand the silence.

"Kurt Hummel. Flaming brony." He says confidently, sticking his hand out in a very Burt-like way. The Dalton student takes his hand and shakes it softly (Kurt notices the calloused fingers, probably from playing the guitar).

"I'm Blaine Anderson, also a flaming brony."

Kurt felt this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
